warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shattered Secrets
This is for Brighty's contest. Allegiances Main Character(s) Flyingpaw ~ handsome, lithe solid black tom with blue eyes. Is always making jokes with his best friend, Emberpaw. Loves everything to do with being an apprentice, but can't wait to be a warrior. He wishes that he was better at fighting, and is embarrassed at the fact that he can't master basic battle skills. Has a huge crush on Ivypaw, Emberpaw's littermate. Only kit of Flowerbriar, deputy of BlazeClan. Emberpaw ~ slender, black and ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Has a taste for adventure and is ready to take on any challenge. Is idolized by others, but rather stick with her sister, Ivypaw and her best friend, Flyingpaw. Refuses to ever have a mate and would rather fight. But is very loyal and loves hunting. She and Ivypaw are the daughters of Tornadostar, leader of BlazeClan. Supporting Character(s) Ivypaw ~ very small, but beautiful, fluffy white and silver tabby she-cat with icy blue-green/turquoise eyes. Is Emberpaw's little sister and littermate. She is an innocent, little she-cat. Is somewhat the opposite of Emberpaw, but is beloved by many toms. Is shy and kind, but is a gifted hunter and fighter. Is pure of heart, very sweet, and always comes to her sister's aid. She sometimes wishes that she could someday be like her sister. Lightningpaw ~ handsome, long-furred dark brown tabby tom with electric blue eyes. Is Flyingpaw's rival. He is beloved by most of the she-cats in the clan, but is chasing after Ivypaw and Emberpaw (this annoys Flyingpaw since Emberpaw's his best friend and Ivypaw's his crush, but they don't like him anyway). He is a great battler and hunter, but tends to put cats down. Is bossy, very full of himself, selfish, spoiled and popular. He often obsessed over how he looks. Other Characters Tornadostar ~ handsome, white and silver tabby tom with icy blue-green/turquoise eyes. Leader of BlazeClan. Shadowstar ~ huge, battle-scarred pitch black tom with blood-stained pelt and icy-blue eyes. Leader of SableClan. Shiningstar ~ beautiful, pure white she-cat with golden and silver tabby patches. Leader of DrizzleClan. Swiftstar ~ wiry, brown tabby tom with forest-green eyes. Leader of ZephyrClan. Flowerbriar ~ pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Deputy of BlazeClan. Lavaburn ~ lean, dark ginger tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes. Deputy of ZephyrClan. Gorseflight ~ lean, pale gray tabby tom with golden-amber eyes. Flyingpaw's mentor. Obsidianfur ~ night-black she-cat with a glossy pelt. Emberpaw's mentor. Aerialflight ~ large, handsome tabby and white tom with sky blue eyes. Ivypaw's mentor. Earthshatter ~ large, dark brown tom with a darker zigzag stripe down his back and blue-gray eyes. Lightningpaw's mentor. Lakestorm ~ small, dainty calico and white she-cat with calm, turquoise eyes the color of the ocean. Thornpaw ~ grayish-brown tom with amber eyes. Thistlepaw ~ dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Flamepaw ~ mottled dark ginger tabby tom. Flurrypaw ~ black and white she-cat with yellow eyes. Silverpaw ~ large, pale silver-gray and black tabby tom with torn ears and dark blue eyes. Stormpaw ~ pretty, pure white she-cat with large black spots and blue eyes. Hurricanepaw ~ small, pretty pure white she-cat with small black spots and blue eyes. I'll add more characters as the story goes on... Prologue Maybe if I could think of a good one Chapter One ~ Flyingpaw "Again, Flyingpaw. That's the third time you got it wrong," Flypaw grit his teeth in frustration and sat up. He had been spent all afternoon to get this simple move down, but has not even got the crouching right. His mentor, Gorseflight was starting to look frustrated. "Can you show it to me again, Gorseflight?" Flyingpaw meowed to him. "So I can try to see if I can get it right," Gorseflight sighed. "I will show you it again," Tornadostar got onto his paws. "Show it to him after the other apprentices give it try," He nods at the two young apprentices sitting next to Obsidianfur and Aerialflight. "So, who's first?" Tornadostar continued. "Emberpaw or Ivypaw?" Earthshatter raised his tail and looked at his apprentice. "Let Lightningpaw try it first. He almost got it perfect," "Okay, let him practice with Lakestorm," Tornadostar meowed, nodding at a dainty calico she-cat. Lakestorm, who recently became a warrior, dipped her head and calmly padded up to the center of the clearing. Flyingpaw got up and made room for her and Lightningpaw. Just as Flyingpaw crossed back to his mentor, Lightningpaw purposely bumped into him. "Too soft to do a simple battle move, Flying''kit''," Lightningpaw sneered. He raised his chin high. "I'm dedicating this move to Ivypaw and Emberpaw," He continued and smiled at the two she-cats, who are now sitting with a group of other female apprentices. "Say that louder and Tornadostar will claw your ears off," Flyingpaw countered back. Lightningpaw just growls and he pads towards Lakestorm. Most of the female apprentices got up and ran to the front of the clearing to watch Lightningpaw, but Emberpaw and Ivypaw remained where they are. Flyingpaw sat next to them, his pelt bristling. "Almost a warrior and still can't get a simple battle move down," Emberpaw joked. Flyingpaw turned to her. Emberpaw's face was expressionless, but her amber eyes were bright and playful. Flyingpaw give her a faint smile and smoothed his ruffled pelt. "I know. I-I just wish I can be like Lightningpaw," They watched as Lightningpaw take Lakestorm flawlessly down. The female apprentices cheered and engulfed Lightningpaw, nearly unintelligible as they babble out praise. The male apprentices give him dirty looks. Lightningpaw raised his head and chin high, but he had his eyes fixed on Emberpaw and Ivypaw. Emberpaw snorted and turned back to Flyingpaw. "Why do you want to be like that arrogant furball?!" Emberpaw hissed. "He's spoiled. He's selfish. He's bossy..." Emberpaw paused for a moment. "Do you really want me to go on?" Flyingpaw frowned. "Great StarClan no! What I meant is that I wanted to be as good as a fighter as him!" Ivypaw turned to him, relief flashing through her eyes. "Oh, good. I like you better for you," Flyingpaw felt his pelt burn with embarrassment. He had seen many pretty she-cats in the clan, but his heart is set out on Ivypaw. But he didn't know if she like him back since so many toms flirt with her, especially Lightningpaw. "Emberpaw!" Tornadostar's meow snapped him back to reality. He turned back to Emberpaw, who looked eager to get practicing. "You're up, Emberpaw. Good luck." Flyingpaw meowed. Chapter Two ~ Emberpaw Emberpaw give Flyingpaw a brisk nod and padded to the center of the clearing, ignoring Lightningpaw's electric-blue glare that was boring into her pelt. She give Lakestorm time to get back onto her paws. "Are you ready, Emberpaw?" Her father, Tornadostar yowled. Emberpaw looked up, her amber eyes shining. "Ready, Father," Tornadostar nodded and at the swish of his thick white and silver tabby tail, Lakestorm lunged at her, claws sheathed. Emberpaw dodged and slid under her, knocking Lakestorm off her paws. Emberpaw got out from under Lakestorm before she squashed her. She stood above her with triumph. Tornadostar nodded assent. "Great job, Emberpaw. Who will-" "Tornadostar!" Emberpaw spun around to see a dark ginger tabby tom running towards them, his pelt bloody and amber eyes wide. Emberpaw recognized him as the ZephyrClan deputy, Lavaburn due to his slight build and the strong smell of pleasant on him. Tornadostar spun around, his icy blue-green/turquoise eyes calm. "Lavaburn? What are you doing on BlazeClan territory?" Lavaburn skidded to a halt and tried to catch his breath. "I-it's... Shadowstar! He... attacked... us again!" Every BlazeClan cat bristled in anger. But Tornadostar straighten himself and flicked his ears. "Shadowstar has never stuck to his own territory," Tornadostar meowed, shaking his head. Emberpaw thought she saw sorrow flickering in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared. "I want Earthshatter, Lakestorm, Obsidianfur, Gorseflight, Lightningpaw, Emberpaw, and Flyingpaw to come with me to help ZephyrClan drive SableClan out. The rest of you go back to camp and guard it. Understood?" "Understood, Tornadostar!" ---- "Wow, I can't believe he just ran away when we ran into ZephyrClan camp," Flyingpaw meowed as they padded back to camp. He dropped his voice into a whisper. "I'm just glad that we didn't have to fight," Category:Strikeh's Stand-Alone Stories Category:Strikeh's Fanfics Category:Fanfics Category:Contest Entries